Sangue das Trevas
by DaftGrey
Summary: Um novo inimigo surge do inferno e ameaça possuir todos os inimigos mortos por Yusuke e seus amigos. Poderá o time Urameshi vencer mais esse desafio? Poderes incríveis, lutas rápidas e os personagens carismáticos de sempre.


Sangue das Trevas

Prólogo

Não há mais salvação, pensava Yusuke:

Estão todos mortos, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama... até mesmo Mukuro.

E o inimigo agora se aproximava dele com uma velocidade alarmante.

"Vai usar o golpe que matou Hiei, o golpe que subjugou as chamas negras mortais". Yusuke estava indefeso, sem o braço direito e sem o sangue do mal para ajudá-lo, estava sozinho, e prestes a morrer.

Gênesis, gritou a sombra, que agora se movia tão rápido como a luz.

Naquele momento em que tudo escureceu, Genkai acordou com medo.

Capítulo 1: Caos no Ma-kai

Mukuro olhava atentamente para a torre onde Raizen viveu havia tempos, Hiei já estava achando estranho.

Tudo bem que a Mukuro é meio doida, pensava ele, mais ela já está assim há dois dias, tem alguma coisa errada aqui, o Jagan que Shigure implantou em mim também não tem funcionado direito, que diabos está acontecendo na torre de Raizen?

Mukuro...

Hiei, me diga, o seu Jagan está funcionado perfeitamente?

Não, que pergunta foi essa?

Então está acontecendo realmente...

Acontecendo o que?

O poder do Ma-Kai, está se descontrolando.

Hiei nem terminou de ouvir o que Mukuro tinha a dizer, arrancou as faixas de seu braço e invocou o dragão negro.

Chamas Negras Mortais!

As chamas começaram a sair, e o céu se tornou negro, mas então algo incomum aconteceu, algo que Hiei nunca tinha ouvido falar. O dragão de chamas, o golpe supremo de Hiei rumou para o céu, como se tivesse vontade própria, como se soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Hiei cobriu seu braço...

Está descontrolado mesmo.

Mukuro, que tinha assistido a aquela cena simplesmente fez um grunhido e disse:

Se você perdeu o controle sobre as chamas negras, a situação é preocupante.

O que assustava Hiei, entretanto não era o Dragão Negro ascendente, e sim a frieza de Mukuro perante seu golpe de chamas negras.

"Aquele dragão estava forte demais até pra mim, nem Raizen teria sido capaz de escapar daquele golpe, como ela pode estar tão tranqüila? "

Vou para o mundo espiritual – disse Hiei

Para que? - Perguntou Mukuro

Preciso falar com Koenma, se algo desse nível está acontecendo, ele deve saber de alguma coisa; apesar de ser um idiota fanfarrão, ele ainda é o filho de Enma-Daio.

Só isso? O rosto de Mukuro estava sério.

Na verdade eu também preciso falar com o Yusuke e com o Kurama, eles tem que saber o que esta acontecendo com o Reino das Trevas.

Volte logo Hiei.

Não se preocupe.

E dizendo isso saiu, rumo ao grande portão.

Capítulo 2 – O espírito da raposa.

Shuuichi...

Shuuichi...

SHUUICHI...

Kurama estava branco, aquela voz só poderia ser da raposa Youko, mas ele tinha subjulgado o poder dele na luta contra Shigure.

Shuuichi...

Não havia dúvida, não havia subjulgado totalmente.

Shuuichi... Shuuichi...

Kurama se concentrou:

O que você quer Youko?

Vim te avisar que algo importante deve estar acontecendo no Ma-Kai.

Como assim, algo estranho?

Droga garoto, você pode ser humano mas tem o meu sangue, use os sentidos!

Foi então que Kurama percebeu. Pairando no ar como uma folha ao vento, uma energia poderosa envolvia lentamente seu corpo.

Mas, que coisa é essa?

Me deixe voltar Shuuichi, é a nossa única salvação.

Nunca

Você precisa da minha agilidade, me deixe voltar.

Não; não posso.

Pare de querer ser heróico, você precisa escapar dessa energia.

E dizendo isso, a raposa Kurama Youko ressurgiu no corpo de Kurama.

Em um pulo, Kurama Youko foi ao topo do maior arranha-céu de Tokyo, o novo edifício que havia sido construído exatamente por seu pai. Logo abaixo, uma fração de segundos depois, o ar explodiu.

Kurama já tinha visto essa técnica antes, mais fraca, porém inconfundível, só poderia ser Karasu, seu inimigo mais odiado. Mais três bombas passaram zunindo, explodindo ao lado de um Kurama Youko completamente perdido.

"Me lembro bem de ter visto o Shuuichi matar esse cara, como é possível?"

Desorientado, Youko farejou a energia e disparou seu golpe:

Petal Hurricane!

A sombra se dissipou tão rápido como veio, o cheiro de morte que a respiração de Karasu provocava porém levou muito tempo para se dissipar.

Capítulo 3 – A decisão de Koenma

Finalmente Hiei havia chegado no grande portão, e entrou rapidamente.

Perto da entrada havia um ogro vermelho, com um grande chifre na testa que, assim que viu Hiei tomou um grande susto e perguntou:

Ei! Quem é você?

Sou Hiei do Ma-kai, enviado de Mukuro, preciso falar com Koenma agora...

Não são permitidas visitas ao senhor Koenma sob nenhuma circunstância nesse momento.

Tenho certeza de que ele ira me atender, disse Hiei.

Sinto muito, não é permitido, ordens do senhor Enma-Daio. Ao dizer isso o ogro se empertigou ainda mais e disse;

Por favor, queira se retirar. Foi a gota d'água para Hiei.

Não me irrite seu imbecil! De uma só vez desembainhou sua espada e abriu um grande talho no peito do ogro.

Idiota arrogante, abra essa porta agora mesmo, se não quiser ir a jato para o outro mundo. E assim foi feito, o ogro abriu as portas do escritório de Koenma, que se surpreendeu ao ver Hiei:

Hiei, não te esperava por aqui meu filho, o que aconteceu?

O mundo das trevas está entrando em descompasso, achei que você saberia de alguma coisa, parece que em enganei...

Espere, eu sei apenas uma parte do que acontece, mas imagino que a situação vai ficar crítica de agora em diante.

Hiei subitamente se virou, seus três olhos encaravam Koenma fixamente.

Me fale mais Koenma...

Muito bem, tudo o que sei é que uma grande força estava atuando no inferno até alguns dias atrás, mas Toguro tinha vencido o inimigo.

Toguro? O que ele tem a ver com a história?

Koenma agora estava sério, sua forma de adolescente mostrava uma preocupação que Hiei nunca tinha visto antes, naquele minuto, Koenma realmente fazia jus à sua posição de deus do Mundo Espiritual.

Toguro se tornou um de nossos agentes, faz isso para se livrar da culpa.

Continue... Hiei agora estava ficando nervoso.

Bem, há algumas semanas Toguro relatou uma estranha energia agindo no Inferno, não que ela fosse grande, mas mesmo assim era muito diferente da energia de Monstros ou de Humanos, era uma energia ardilosa, difícil de detectar, por isso passou desapercebida por quase todos, nem Sensui conseguiu percebê-la.

Sensui? Não vá me dizer que ele também é um agente.

Koenma riu:

Haha... não, claro que não, mas ele inexplicavelmente sumiu do Inferno já fazem alguns dias.

Hiei não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

Está me dizendo que Sensui ressuscitou?

Koenma agora parecia ainda mais preocupado do que antes, seu escritório, que agora estava vazio, parecia estar mais sinistro do que nunca. Koenma respondeu:

Não, Sensui não ressuscitou, tampouco pudemos encontrá-lo no inferno ou no Ma-kai, pedimos a ajuda de Enki, que enviou suas tropas, os soldados de elite também estão procurando Sensui há uma semana em todas as dimensões.

Hiei estava confuso, como poderia Sensui ter ressuscitado e não ter ido a lugar nenhum, isso não estava certo, cheirava a perigo. Naquele ponto, Hiei não sabia o quão certo ele estava.

Hiei simplesmente virou-se e disse a Koenma:

Vou para o mundo dos homens avisar Yusuke e Kurama. Nos encontre na mansão de Genkai daqui a dois dias, e tenha o máximo de informações que puder.

Koenma ascendeu levemente com a cabeça.

Hiei rapidamente saiu da sala, tão rápido como tinha entrado, agora se dirigia ao mundo dos homens com grande velocidade, precisava encontrar Yusuke e Kurama, "e até mesmo a anta do Kuwabara" pensava ele.

Chegou no mundo dos Homens de noite, dia 21 de março,e logo foi procurar Kurama.

Capítulo 4 – A reunião do time Urameshi.

Yusuke estava com Keiko na cobertura da escola, eles assistiam às estrelas juntos, matando as saudades pelos dois anos em que estiveram separados.

Sabe Keiko, se não fosse por você eu teria levado uma surra muito maior de Yomi...

Keiko olhava para Yusuke de um jeito doce...

Como assim Yusuke?

Yusuke, lembrando de sua luta épica contra Yomi começou a contar para Keiko à conversa que teve com Raizen, quando havia perdido a motivação para lutar.

Meu pai, Raizen, foi quem me lembrou do motivo pelo qual eu tinha que lutar, que eu havia deixado uma garota humana na terra, e que não poderia cometer o mesmo erro que ele.

Keiko olhava Yusuke, estava com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas que caiam:

Yusuke seu bobo, você lutou com todas as suas forças só para me ver denovo?

Eu prometi que voltaria pra ver você, não poderia quebrar essa promessa, poderia?

Depois disso, eles apenas se beijaram, de frente para a lua nova.

Hiei, que não agüentava mais esperar os pombinhos, apareceu na frente deles, e rapidamente se dirigiu a Yusuke.

Precisamos conversar Yusuke...

Yusuke deu um pulo de três metros no ar, Keiko não ficou atrás, quando se recompuseram do susto, Yusuke e Keiko rapidamente começaram a berrar:

Você está louco? Não sabe que é feio fazer isso moleque atrevido!

Só então se deram conta de que o moleque atrevido usava uma faixa no braço, tinha uma espada e os estava olhando com três olhos.

Hiei? Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Yusuke estava muito confuso.

Hiei, sem paciência, simplesmente disse:

Pra resumir bem rápido; o Ma-Kai está se descontrolando, eu não consigo usar as chamas negras, Sensui ressuscitou e sumiu e, só pra terminar, nem Koenma nem Enki nem o esquadrão especial foram capazes de achá-lo.

Só tudo isso? Yusuke estava completamente aturdido com a situação, o nome Sensui lhe dava uma raiva muito grande, nunca se esqueceria de quando morreu e ressuscitou através do sangue do mal, tinha sido muito difícil voltar à vida, ainda mais como um demônio possuído pelo poder do Rei das Trevas, Raizen, seu pai.

Basicamente, disse Hiei. Keiko somente olhava os dois, não acreditando no que ouvia, Sensui tinha voltado?

Não podendo mais se conter, Keiko perguntou:

Mas Sensui não foi morto por Yusuke? Não da para achá-lo e matá-lo denovo?

Hiei nem se dignou a responder, simplesmente disse:

Vou procurar Kurama, sinto que ele está por perto.

Uma voz fria cortou o ar:

Mais perto do que você imagina Hiei...

Uma figura de cabelos brancos, vestindo uma túnica e com um chicote de rosa na mão tinha saltado bem na frente deles, Kurama Youko estava de volta.

Outra voz rasgou o silêncio que tinha se instaurado antes da presença de Youko, eram Kuwabara e Genkai, que agora se juntavam ao grupo.

Estamos todos aqui, disse Hiei, mas como nos acharam tão rápido? E por que Youko está aqui? Pensei que tivesse sido dominado durante a luta contra Shigure pelo Kurama.

Genkai então respondeu à pergunta de Hiei:

Você deveria saber Hiei, afinal está com uma aura energética extremamente ativa, eu pude sentir de minha casa quando você chegou, acredito que Kuwabara também sentiu.

Kuwabara estava rindo, aparentemente feliz por ver todos os seus amigos reunidos, Genkai por outro lado estava com uma cara preocupada, aquele sonho que havia tido a duas noites atrás ainda a deixava preocupada, porém, não havia porque falar disso naquele momento.

Kurama rapidamente voltou a sua forma humana, e falou o que havia lhe acontecido, de como Karasu tinha aparecido e lhe atacado, depois sumido rapidamente, como se fosse feito de ar, Hiei também contou o que estava acontecendo tanto no Inferno quanto no Ma-kai, e após todas as explicações, todos chegaram a uma conclusão: deveriam se encontrar com Koenma e Botan, para saber mais, e depois decidir o que deveria fazer.

E assim, após longos anos, o time Urameshi estava reunido, e rumava para a casa de Genkai.

Capítulo 5 – Reunião Espiritual.

Dois dias já haviam se passado desde ao encontro na cobertura da escola, e estavam todos reunidos na casa de Genkai, exceto por Koenma e Botan, que deveria chegar a qualquer minuto. Hiei estava calado, observando seu braço, " as chamas negras estão muito fortes mesmo, se eu pudesse controlá-las conseguiria vencer o Yusuke facilmente, que pena que não está dando".

Kurama estava muito quieto, apenas observava todos ao seu redor; a raposa estava a espreita, se sentia de volta aos tempos de Ma-Kai. Kuwabara, Yusuke e Keiko conversavam com Genkai, todos queria saber o que estava acontecendo no Ma-Kai, afinal, um acontecimento daquele porte nunca havia ocorrido antes.

Quando Koenma chegou, todos o olharam surpresos, pois ele estava com o braço sangrando.

Genkai foi a primeira a falar:

O que aconteceu Senhor Koenma?

Sensui, ele me achou e nós nos confrontamos... ele está muito forte, mas não parece ter consciência de seus atos.

Novidade, disse Hiei, Sensui nunca teve consciência de seus atos, ele era maluco não se lembra?

Koenma falou com uma voz grave:

O que eu quis dizer é que Sensui está sendo manipulado, todas as suas personalidades estão sendo manipuladas!

Yusuke não podia acreditar no que ouvia, Sensui sendo manipulado? Como é que se manipulava um maluco? Aliás, sete malucos, e, além disso, pra manipular alguém com o poder de Sensui, seria necessária muita força, e haviam pouquíssimos seres vivos que sabiam fazer isso e dispunham de energia suficiente, Será que eram Yomi, Mukuro ou Enki, ou será que mais alguém tinha esse tipo de poder, alguém que não tivesse participado do torneio das trevas?

Era realmente algo muito estranho, seu sangue já fervia com a possibilidade de lutar contra Sensui denovo, e dessa vez, sem a ajuda de Raizen.

Vendo que Yusuke já se animava com a luta, Koenma continuou falando:

Sensui me abordou quando eu estava vindo para o mundo dos homens... no momento em que cruzei o limite do mundo espiritual senti a energia dele, e recebi seu ataque múltiplo. Defendi-me como pude, mas várias das esferas de energia me atingiram.

Hiei estava bastante incomodado com o acontecimento, ver o braço inutilizado de Koenma o lembrou de suas chamas negras, e de como elas lhe seriam úteis em uma luta contra Sensui. Apesar de todas essas dúvidas, sabia que as chamas negras mortais não o abandonariam assim tão fácil, elas iriam voltar.

Koenma olhou para Kurama, que até agora tinha ficado apenas observando, e disse:

Kurama, você está estranho, sinto que o seu lado demônio acordou... e, reparando bem, você está com cheiro de morte, o que houve?

Kurama se levantou e disse apenas uma coisa:

Karasu, ou pelo menos sua alma, me atacou na cidade.

Koenma pareceu muito preocupado ao ouvir àquelas palavras, rapidamente disparou:

Como se fosse uma sombra que aparece e desaparece rapidamente?

Kurama se surpreendeu, se Koenma sabia quer dizer que não era a primeira vez que algo daquilo acontecia:

Sim, como você sabe disso?

Koenma estava cada vez mais receoso:

A alma de Karasu escapou do inferno e foi atacar aquele que o mandou para lá, ou seja, Kurama, isso quer dizer que a distorção que Sensui, ou seja, lá o que o estiver controlando, afetou o Inferno além do Ma-Kai.

Isso quer dizer que o Raizen pode aparecer por aqui?

Koenma olhou descrente para o rosto animado de Yusuke, "o pior é que eu não sei se ele fica feliz por rever o pai ou se quer uma luta com ele, ou os dois. Do jeito que o Yusuke é revoltado eu não duvidaria disso".

Koenma então falou:

Espero que Raizen não apareça pois, se a distorção for forte o suficiente para que Raizen passe, todos os monstros do Inferno vão passar antes dele.

A situação estava preocupante.

Capítulo 6 – A teoria de Youko

Todos estavam muito quietos, apenas olhando para os outros. Ninguém sabia o que pensar, até que Botan chegou, trazendo remédios para o braço de Koenma. A casa de Genkai era a mesma de sempre, a grande escadaria que conduzia ao portão de acesso e aos jardins permanecia igual ao primeiro dia em que Yusuke e Kuwabara passaram por ela, bem no começo de sua longa jornada.

Agora todos se reuniam lá para discutir sobre um perigo crescente, que ameaçava o Ma-Kai, mas, curiosamente, não havia causado nenhum efeito no mundo dos humanos, o que não passou desapercebido por Kurama, que se perguntava o que estaria acontecendo.

"Normalmente o mundo dos homens é o alvo dos ataques, e não o Ma-Kai, porque será que a situação se inverteu dessa vez?"

De dentro de sua mente, a voz fria de Kurama Youko respondeu:

Não é obvio Suuichi? Existem três alternativas possíveis. Pode ser um Humano que está tentando destruir o Ma-kai com raiva dos Youkais, pode ser que Sensui não tenha enlouquecido afinal, apenas mudado seu alvo, e por último pode ser que haja uma entidade controlando Sensui que tem ódio do Ma-Kai.

Kurama tinha de admitir que Youko tinha razão, mas não teve tempo, de repente, vindo dos céus, uma violenta energia se manifestou logo acima da casa de Genkai.

Capítulo 7 – Uma dobra no espaço.

O céu tinha se tornado anormalmente escuro, e uma energia poderosa havia invadido os arredores. De um salto todos se levantaram e correram para fora, dentro da casa ficaram apenas Botan e Yukina, que estavam prestes a assistir ao espetáculo mais absurdo que já tinham visto.

O céu estava se abrindo, como se houvesse um buraco para o Mundo das Trevas por entre as nuvens. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara e Genkai sentiam um poder muito grande que estava lentamente saindo do buraco, como um animal saindo de sua toca. Esse animal porém tinha uma força descomunal, e não se importava em escondê-la.

Sensui, rosnou Yusuke, já elevando sua energia.

Já estava na hora, disse Hiei, sua espada em riste e pronta para a ação.

Essa luta vai ser perigosa, tomem muito cuidado. Genkai estava bastante receosa quanto a força demonstrada por Sensui.

Ele se fortaleceu bastante, imagino que tipo de treinamento fez no inferno... Kurama estava com seu Rose Whip pronto para atacar, Youko também estava pronto, para a hora em que precisasse tomar o controle.

Kuwabara permanecia calado, ele sentia calafrios perante o buraco nas nuvens, mas não sabia se era por causa da gigantesca energia de Sensui ou se por outra coisa; algo definitivamente não estava certo naquilo tudo. Simplesmente muniu-se de sua espada de energia e preparou-se para atacar.

De dentro do buraco, uma grande luz dourada saiu lentamente, e todos puderam ver quando Sensui sentiu novamente o mundo dos Humanos, e rapidamente desviou-se de um furioso ataque flamejante desferido por Hiei, que queria lutar com Sensui mais uma vez.

Sensui não disse nada, apenas sorriu e desceu até o solo.

Atacou com tudo...

Voaram esferas de energia para todos os lados, Yusuke e seus amigos se esquivavam como podiam, mais Sensui estava mandando múltiplas esferas em grupos de cinco, impossível desviar de todas elas... Yusuke e Hiei ainda conseguiam escapar, Kurama, Kuwabara e Genkai estava decididamente levando a pior no combate.

Assim que viu uma brecha Yusuke rapidamente atacou Sensui, e acertou um punho diretamente na testa do atacante... Sensui saiu voando, enquanto todos se recompunham do ataque.

Sensui voltou em alta velocidade e retribuiu o ataque, dessa vez Yusuke é quem levou o golpe, um violento chute circular nas costelas, o que Sensui não contava entretanto era o fato de que Genkai havia dado a volta em seu golpe, e o atacou com a Suprema Doutrina pela esquerda, Kuwabara, que estava com muita raiva desferiu um golpe certeiro nas costas de Sensui, enquanto Kurama tinha conseguido enlaçar sua perna com seu chicote de rosas.

Sensui foi erguido em pleno ar pelo chicote de Kurama, e ainda pode ver Hiei e Yusuke desferindo golpes extremamente velozes em seu peito, Sensui estava sendo derrotado!

Após a chuva de golpes, Sensui caiu... e no chão ficou por algum tempo.

Todos pensavam que tinha sido fácil demais para alguém que tinha manifestado toda aquela energia, que tinha simplesmente sumido no ar com os ataques deles. Yusuke estava furioso, gritou:

Vem lutar seu fracote veadinho, isso não serviu nem de aquecimento pra mim, vem pra briga seu detetive maluco de quinta.

Yusuke de repente se calou, ao ver a extensão do poder de Sensui. Seu poder não tinha desaparecido, tinha se dividido, e agora envolvia a todos, como Karasu havia envolvido Kurama.

Sensui se levantou, e falou de forma clara, sem medo na voz;

Queimem.

E o ar queimou.

Era uma dor inimaginável, todos os nervos de Yusuke e dos outros queimavam de dor, enquanto ouviam a risada de Sensui.

A dor estava aumentando, assim como a sensação de sufocamento causada pelo golpe de Sensui, e ninguém conseguia fazer nada, a sensação era de se estar amarrado por cordas de fogo, até que Genkai não resistiu e desfaleceu. Era perigoso para ela continuar ali, e foi a motivação que Yusuke precisava, aumentando sua energia, criou um campo de estase entre ele e a energia, e tirou Genkai do campo de batalha.

Após ter deixado Genkai em cima de um grande pinheiro, voltou com tudo para cima de Sensui. Tinha descoberto o ponto fraco de sua técnica, e aparentemente, não tinha sido o único.

Hiei envolveu-se nas chamas negras do Inferno para se defender do ataque, Kurama espertamente usou as Butterfly Wings para levantar vôo e sair da área de alcance, Kuwabara por sua vez havia criado em caminho através do golpe de Sensui causando um deslocamento de ar com a sua espada de energia desviando o ataque de Sensui de volta a ele. Todos agora atacavam Sensui sem piedade. Kuwabara rapidamente seguiu o fluxo de energia, tornando-se um alvo difícil para as esferas de Sensui, que voltavam a rodear o campo e o atacou com um golpe vertical de Leiken rasgando a pele de Sensui, Hiei envolveu sua espada com as chamas negras do inferno e abriu um grande rasgo nas costas de Sensui, Kurama o castigava com saraivadas de flores sangrentas, mas todos sabiam que a única arma que realmente derrotaria Sensui era o Leigan de Yusuke. Yusuke que estava voando para cima de Sensui com velocidade cada vez maior, descendo com um chute horizontal perfeito bem no abdômen dele... um golpe destruidor.

Com o impulso do chute, Sensui foi jogado vários metros para trás, enquanto Yusuke deu uma pirueta no ar e, de cabeça para baixo, concentrou parte de sua energia e disparou:

Leigan!

Um cometa azul saiu da ponta de seu dedo, e se dirigiu a Sensui. Hiei, Kurama e Kuwabara, que não eram loucos de ficarem na frente, desviaram-se rapidamente da bola de energia e dispararam seus próprios ataques no lastro do Leigan. Sensui recebeu o golpe com seus braços em X, e foi envolvido pela extrema energia do Leigan.

Houve uma grande explosão, poeira pra todos os lados. Sensui havia sido derrotado pensavam.

Após a explosão de luz, a poeira baixou e, incrédulos, todos viram Sensui intacto, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sensui então falou mais uma vez:

Vocês se fortaleceram bastante, principalmente você Urameshi, mas ainda não estão fortes o suficiente para me derrotar.

Kuwabara respondeu gritando para Sensui:

Cale a boca seu imbecil, você é um idiota que veio aqui pra morrer.

Sensui riu.

Sabe Kasuma, só por isso eu vou matar aquela menininha doce de quem você tanto gosta primeiro.

MISERÁVEL, gritaram Kuwabara e Hiei em uníssono.

Eu vou te matar de novo Sensui! Kuwabara então avançou como um louco para cima de Sensui.

Capítulo 8 – A grande técnica de Kuwabara

Hiei e Kurama sabiam que Kuwabara não tinha chance de derrotar Sensui sozinho, mas mesmo assim não atacaram, resolveram deixar com que Kuwabara tentasse derrotá-lo. Yusuke percebeu isso e resolveu apenas cobrir Kuwabara, usando pequenos Leigan para tirar a atenção de Sensui enquanto Kasuma avançava.

Sensui estava preparando sua granada de energia quando viu o primeiro raio de energia passar pela sua orelha e, nesse micro segundo, Kuwabara tinha sumido.

Onde está você Kuwabara? Sensui estava confiante.

Mais um Leigan passou voando.

Aqui seu imbecil! Você vai lamentar por ter ameaçado a Yukina.

Ah, você não tem capacidade para me fazer lamentar Kazuma.

É o que vamos ver.

E, de forma inesperada, um segundo facho de luz apareceu nas mãos de Kuwabara, mais não era outra Leiken, e sim a espada experimental. Kuwabara tinha desenvolvido uma nova técnica durante o tempo de permanência de Kurama e os outros nas trevas, e pelo que parecia era um golpe bem forte. Todos estavam impressionados com a tenacidade que Kuwabara estava demonstrando, afinal equilibrar a espada experimental em uma mão e a Leiken em outra não era nada fácil, ao contrário, era quase impossível.

Já era! gritou Kuwabara.

Seu miserável, não vou ser derrotado assim, disse Sensui.

LEIKEN X

Granada defensiva!

O choque de energias foi grande, tanto Kuwabara quanto Sensui foram atirados para cima, só que Kuwabara já contava com isso, e detinha a vantagem da situação.

Urameshi, se prepara que eu vou mostrar a minha melhor técnica agora.

Yusuke não acreditava no que via, Kuwabara estava muito forte, provavelmente no nível de Hiei, Kurama e no seu próprio, era realmente incrível. Continuou disparando.

Kuwabara estava pronto para atacar. Dando impulso em um pinheiro, partiu para cima de um aturdido Sensui com as espadas em punho, só que dessa vez ele ia rodopiando, e com os punhos juntos, parecia até que ele ia usar as duas espadas como se fossem uma só.

Mais dois tiros zuniram pelo ar, e um acertou Sensui na perna esquerda.

Kuwabara deu um violento chute em Sensui, que foi levado pelo impacto, e com grande velocidade foi acompanhando-o pela terra. De repente, parou, juntamente com Sensui, que tinha acabado de aterrissar. Sensui estava confuso, não sabia o que esperar.

Um golpe mais forte do que aquele? Esse infeliz é mesmo capaz disso?

Kuwabara reuniu toda a sua energia e chamou para si a espada dimensional. Sim, a espada dimensional, lembrou Sensui, ele vai usar o mesmo golpe só que com uma arma mais forte, posso me defender com facilidade se usar meu chute circular combinado com um raio de energia.

Mas Kuwabara não pretendia usar o mesmo golpe, e disparou em alta velocidade ao encontro de Sensui, que já estava em posição de defesa. Kuwabara correu, e pulou. Sensui estava pronto para virar, quando percebeu que Kuwabara estava em uma posição diferente. -Ele não vai usar o mesmo golpe, MERDA!

Kuwabara virou-se em pleno ar para evitar o chute e atacou Sensui com as duas espadas juntas. De repente, as duas espadas haviam se tornado uma só, uma grande espada dimensional que era circulada por correntes de energia da espada experimental, uma arma realmente estrondosa. Kuwabara agora estava a milímetros de Sensui e gritava com força:

Morra maldito. Dimensional Bolt.

Sensui foi atingido em cheio pela técnica de Kuwabara, que rapidamente abriu uma brecha no espaço e eletrocutou Sensui ao mesmo tempo, jogando-o para dentro do corte na realidade, criado pelo golpe supremo de Kuwabara.

Por mais impossível que parecesse, Kuwabara tinha vencido Sensui, com uma técnica digna dos três reis do Ma-Kai.

Capítulo 9 – Inferno

Toguro estava tendo sérios problemas no Inferno, os monstros e os humanos estavam ficando impacientes. Todos tinham percebido que era possível ressuscitar através daquela estranha energia que havia encoberto Sensui, e todos queria voltar aos seus mundos e viver de novo, e cabia apenas a Toguro impedir que eles conseguissem entrar em contato com aquele poder tão estranho.

Já estava usando seus 120, mas sabia que não conseguiria agüentar muito mais tempo sem ajuda, e não parecia que alguém iria ajudá-lo a completar sua tarefa, que era segurar todos no Inferno. Toguro estava tendo uma luta particularmente difícil contra Bui e Karasu, que queria muito voltar a vida para lutarem de novo contra Hiei e Kurama. Karasu tinha conseguido entrar em contato com aquela energia por alguns momentos, mas quando estava quase ressuscitando, Toguro o arrancou de lá e começou a lutar contra ele e Bui, e o pior é que eles estavam levando vantagem.

Bui havia invocado sua Battle Aura e Karasu mandava bombas sem parar, Toguro não iria agüentar por muito tempo, estava já sem forças. Além de os dois terem se fortalecido no Inferno, eles ainda estavam recebendo energia de todos os outros monstros, era muito difícil de vencê-los nessas condições, e Toguro sabia disso, não restava muito para que suas últimas forças se esvaíssem quando, de uma só vez Bui, Karasu e mais uma dezena de monstros foram jogados para longe por um golpe de ar. Toguro não sabia o que pensar, quem poderia ter tamanho poder, e mais ainda, porque estaria ajudando a ele?

Como se fosse para responder às suas perguntas, o causador do ataque apareceu na sua frente e tomou seu lado para segurar os monstros. Era um Youkai forte, de cabelos compridos brancos e selvagens, e tinha símbolos demoníacos marcados por todo o corpo. Ao lado de Toguro estava Raizen que, para proteger seu filho e os dois mundos mantinha-se entre a misteriosa energia e os monstros, atacando cruelmente todos aqueles que tentavam passar.

Capítulo 10 – Depois do combate.

Kuwabara estava exausto depois da luta contra Sensui, não era pra menos também. Ninguém falava uma palavra, todos estavam por demais impressionados com a habilidade e o poder que ele tinha demonstrado durante seu combate com Sensui. Yusuke, Kurama, e até mesmo Hiei sabiam que a força demonstrada por Kuwabara tinha vindo de dentro da alma dele, e que seu poder tinha finalmente amadurecido. Agora eram todos guerreiros do mesmo nível.

Genkai, que finalmente havia acordado, se sentia envergonhada por ter desmaiado, enquanto Botan e Koenma tentavam animá-la, Yusuke e Kuwabara foram conversar em outra sala, onde Puu descansava.

Yusuke estava impressionado, falava rapidamente:

Kuwabara garotão, como você aumentou tanto assim sua força?

Não faço idéia Yusuke, só sei que quando Sensui ameaçou Yukina, alguma coisa dentro de mim me deu uma força estrondosa, mas mesmo todo aquele poder e as técnicas que eu desenvolvi não foram suficientes para matar Sensui.

Como assim Kuwabara? Nós todos vimos o Sensui sendo eletrocutado e caindo na brecha de tempo-espaço.

Koenma subitamente entrou na sala falando:

Não se esqueça de que Sensui saiu de uma fenda no Tempo-espaço Yusuke, logo isso não representa nada demais, por outro lado ele foi seriamente ferido pelos golpes de vocês quatro pelo Leiken X, e também pelo Dimensional Bolt de Kuwabara, acho que levará um tempo até que resolva nos atacar denovo.

Espero que sim, disse Yusuke, porque eu quero ter um mano a mano com o Sensui.

Koenma mais uma vez mencionou o fato de que Sensui estava sendo controlado.

Tanto faz, falou Yusuke, contanto que ele esteja mais forte, porque eu quero muito lutar com ele mais uma vez, sem ter que recorrer ao domínio de Raizen.

Esse moleque não tem jeito, pensou Koenma. Kuwabara por outro lado, estava muito cansado, e tinha o braço direito ferido, aparentemente não tinha saído ileso da granada defensiva de Sensui, e estava mais preocupado em se curar do que com conversa. Yukina rapidamente veio ajudá-lo, dizendo com voz lânguida:

Ai Kazuma, você foi muito forte e valente lá fora, obrigada por nos proteger daquele homem terrível.

Kuwabara tinha voltado a ser o bobão de sempre:

Ora Yukina, o que é isso? Eu estou aqui para proteger você.

Enquanto rolava a sessão melosa, Yusuke se intrometeu na conversa de Hiei e Kurama na sala de estar.

Kuwabara mostrou grande força e capacidade espiritual elevada lá fora, dizia Kurama.

É verdade, concordava Hiei, por mais bobo que ele seja, ele foi um herói hoje.

Não entendo é como ele conseguiu força para fundir a espada experimental com a espada dimensional, foi necessária muita força para sobrepujar a granada de Sensui e ainda mandá-lo por uma brecha no Tempo-Espaço disse Yusuke.

Ele deve amar muito a Yukina, disse Kurama.

Infelizmente sou obrigado a concordar. Em outras ocasiões Hiei preferiria morrer a dizer isso, mas hoje Kuwabara merecia um crédito.

Hah, daqui a pouco o Kuwabara vai ser seu genro Hiei. Yusuke estava rindo compulsivamente imaginado Hiei entregando Yukina vestida de noiva para Kuwabara.

Hiei sentiu um calafrio com a idéia.

Bom, acho melhor nós irmos dormir, mas seria bom deixar alguém de guarda, para o caso de um novo ataque, disse Koenma.

Eu fico, se ofereceu Kurama, que permaneceu a noite toda estático em cima de uma árvore, como se ele fosse uma planta também.

Capítulo 11 – A crise do Ma-Kai.

Mukuro estava se preparando para o combate, contra o que não sabia, só sabia que iria ter de lutar em breve, e seria uma luta muito importante.

Desde que Hiei tinha partido para o mundo espiritual a situação tinha mudado bastante, o Ma-Kai estava cada vez pior. O grande cânion de pedras que circundava a torre de Raizen estava lentamente desmoronando, assim como o ex-reino de Gandara, que estava sofrendo com grandes terremotos. Apesar de não serem mais reis, Mukuro e Yomi estavam muito preocupados com seus territórios anteriores e com os monstros que habitavam neles, razão pela qual haviam se reunido com Enki para traçar seu plano de ação.

O esquadrão de elite do mundo espiritual agora caçava Sensui desesperadamente, pois sabiam que ele estava enfraquecido depois do combate contra os amigos de Urameshi. Sabiam também que Sensui era a causa do desequilíbrio no Ma-Kai pois, quando ele se manifestou, o mundo das trevas quase desmoronou, seja lá o que fosse, a energia de Sensui parecia estar sendo drenada do Ma-Kai.

O esquadrão de elite do Ma-kai também esta com muito trabalho, os amigos de Raizen agora percorriam o Ma-kai para salvar os monstros, e estavam muito ocupados, razão pela qual contavam com a ajuda de Yomi e Shura, que estavam salvando inúmeras vidas graças às suas habilidades especiais.

Sabendo que Sensui tinha aparecido, Mukuro começou a treinar muito mais arduamente, sabia que não seria fácil vencer aquela energia, que parecia estar drenando o Ma-kai.

Certamente ela e Hiei teriam de usar aquele golpe... porém seria o último sacrifício dos dois, pois usar toda aquela energia quase havia partido seus corpos no treino... enfim, se fosse necessário, deveria ser usado.

Fico feliz de morrer ao lado de Hiei, não consigo imaginar um modo melhor de partir; pensava Mukuro. E, afastando os pensamentos inúteis de sua mente, continuou seu árduo treinamento.

Yomi e Shura também estavam treinando arduamente para o próximo torneio das trevas quando souberam daquela mistérios força que ameaçava o Mundo das Trevas, e ambos sabiam que apenas salvar os monstros não era suficiente, aquela energia tinha de ser eliminada; de qualquer jeito.

Capítulo 12 – A luta de Raizen

Raizen e Toguro agora lutavam bravamente contra Karasu e Bui, e estavam vencendo.

Parece que ninguém vai ressuscitar tão cedo, disse Raizen a Toguro.

Espero que sim, mas, quem é você?

Meu nome é Raizen, e antes de morrer eu era um dos três reis do mundo das trevas.

Um rei das trevas hein? Agora compreendo seu nível de poder, embora a sua energia me pareça familiar, nós já lutamos anteriormente?

Não, mas você já lutou contra meu filho, Raizen agora mostrava um sorriso maroto enquanto mandava Bui para o alto com um chute vertical.

Bui foi jogado com extrema velocidade, e bateu de cabeça contra as rochas, já sem energia para continuar utilizando sua aura, caiu de corpo inteiro no chão, havia sido derrotado.

BUI! Seu maldito miserável, gritou Karasu, atacando Raizen, Toguro recebeu o impacto das bombas e devolveu um soco violento, Karasu também havia sido derrotado.

Toguro estava estranhando, aquela energia se parecia muito com a energia que sentiu ao receber o Leigan de Yusuke, mas não era possível que um humano fosse filho de um Youkai, era?

Você é pai de Yusuke Urameshi não?

Raizen sorriu:

Sim, ele é meu filho, pois detém o sangue da tribo das trevas.

Quando Toguro ia falar, sentiu suas costas queimarem, e pelo jeito Raizen também tinha sentido. O que poderia ser aquilo, ninguém havia atacado, mas mesmo assim os dois se contorciam de dor, seus pensamentos não eram mais claros, Toguro só conseguia pensar na raiva que sentia de todos, e como queria estraçalhar todo o Ma-kai. Raizen por sua vez havia percebido o que estava acontecendo, aquela estranha energia era uma coisa viva,e estava tentando penetrar seus corpos, aqueles pensamentos estranhos não eram deles, era daquela entidade.

Raizen concentrou todo o seu poder e fez sua energia explodir, criando um embate entre sua energia e a da criatura, que havia conseguido se infiltrar no corpo de Toguro.

Toguro rapidamente pulou no vórtice, enquanto Raizen lutava para não ser dominado. No fundo de sua mente, Raizen ouvia uma voz suave, quase um sussurro:

Não resista a mim, Rei das Trevas, eu vou fazer você viver de novo.

Viver para obedecer às suas ordens? Nunca, eu sou Raizen, e não obedeço a ninguém.

Raizen estava muito diferente, seus músculos estavam maiores, seu corpo estava com as mesmas marcas demoníacas que Yusuke apresentava quando seu sangue das trevas aflorava, e seu cabelo estava diferente, estava ficando mais escuro, juntamente com seus olhos, que se tornavam vermelhos. O sangue das trevas de Raizen havia sido despertado depois de 500 anos, e isso o dava um poder inimaginável para lutar contra aquela voz doce.

As energias digladiavam-se, a aura vermelha como sangue de Raizen contra a luz dourada que vinha das profundezas do Inferno. A voz doce e profunda na mente de Raizen então falou:

Não adianta, vou ter que me confrontar com você para dominá-lo... que coisa estranha, não previ que você teria assim tanto poder, rei das trevas.

A energia dourada se juntou, criando um portal, e desse portal saiu um homem loiro de aura dourada.

Era um homem alto, forte, com o corpo cheio de símbolos gravados nas costas, símbolos negros como as marcas do sangue das trevas, só que os desenhos eram diferentes, pareciam palavras em uma língua estranha:





Seu olhar era calmo, parecia saber exatamente o que deveria fazer. Raizen não esperou nem seu corpo esfriar, o atacou violentamente com suas garras, o homem se desviou sem dificuldades e, com a palma da mão invocou uma bola de energia, que disparou contra Raizen.

Raizen sentiu o impacto da bola de energia e enlouqueceu, mandava socos e chutes contra o misterioso alvo com velocidade cada vez maior. O adversário estava rebatendo todos os golpes sem nenhuma dificuldade, até que se cansou e concentrou sua energia. Era dez vezes mais forte que a de Raizen!

Você não é adversário para mim rei das trevas. Sofra!

Gênesis!

O homem loiro levantou seus braços e fez surgir uma gigantesca bola de energia dourada, Raizen não consegui se mover, parecia atado ao chão, e recebeu todo o impacto do golpe de uma vez só.

Raizen estava derrotado. O homem loiro,um exilado cujo nome era um mistério até para ele mesmo, tocou o corpo caído de Raizen, e desapareceu. Raizen se levantou, seus cabelos compridos agora estavam loiros, e seus olhos não eram os olhos fortes de Raizen, e sim os olhos gelados do homem que o havia atacado. Raizen, o rei das trevas, havia sido possuído.

Capítulo 13 – A dança real.

Mukuro, Yomi e Enki corriam freneticamente para os pilares de Trenodan, onde uma grande batalha estava ocorrendo. Sensui havia sido encontrado pelo esquadrão especial de Youkais e lutava com tudo para não ser morto, estava perdendo suas forças pouco a pouco.

Maldito golpe de Kuwabara, pensava Sensui, me feriu no pior lugar possível, aquelas estranhas correntes elétricas de alguma forma selaram meu poder. Que diabos, deu tanto trabalho para fazer aquela energia achar que havia me possuído e agora vou morrer denovo?

Mukuro e os outros nem tiveram muito trabalho, assim que viram Sensui o atacaram com sua energia superior, encaminhando-o de volta ao inferno.

O esquadrão já estava se retirando quando uma energia assustadora começou a circundar os pilares, uma energia pura, cuja intenção não podia ser determinada. Uma fogueira foi ascendida no topo do pilar central, uma fogueira dourada. Mukuro e Yomi, que já sabiam que estavam em uma situação complicada viram assustados quando o pequeno fogo se tornou uma grande espiral e desceu o pilar serpenteando, até lembrava o dragão negro de Hiei, mas, como viriam a descobrir, aquele fogo era bem pior que o de Hiei.

O fogo se concentrou em um ponto, fazendo um círculo grande o suficiente para que enki passasse por lá, só que ninguém entrou, já que de dentro do círculo saía uma figura realmente amedrontadora.

Um demônio todo tatuado saiu do fogo, seus cabelos eram loiros, seus olhos gelados, seus músculos bem aparentes ostentavam sinais demoníacos que todos conheciam, os sinais demoníacos de Yusuke, que apareceram durante sua luta contra Yomi no fantástico torneio das trevas, realizado há pouco tempo atrás.

Yomi foi o primeiro a perceber quem estava na sua frente, disse:

Raizen, você também virou fantoche?

Raizen respondeu de forma gélida:

O temível rei das trevas é agora nada mais do que meu escravo particular, e vocês logo irão para o inferno onde os possuirei.

A voz de Raizen era horripilantemente fria, parecia uma faca rasgando as mentes de todos os presentes, e enquanto todos tentavam assimilar a situação, Raizen se adiantou e com um chute violento lançou Enki para o ar. Mukuro ainda tentou cortar o espaço, mas não teve chance contra a tempestade de socos recebida por ela e Yomi, ambos foram nocauteados em tempo recorde.

Mukuro ainda não havia desistido, entretanto, levantou-se e atacou Raizen, que se esquivava rapidamente. Enki desferiu uma série de bolas de energia do ar, e Raizen não teve como se defender de todo aquele poder e foi atingido em cheio pelo ataque. Yomi ainda completou com uma cotovelada frontal violenta. Ao que parecia estavam levando vantagem, ao que parecia.

Raizen se levantou, mas dessa vez não atacou, ficou estático recebendo os ataques com a palma de sua mão. Quando já havia recebido dezenas de golpes de três lutadores desesperados, Raizen utilizou seu golpe mortal:

Bright Chaos .

E por um momento, tudo brilhou no Ma-kai. Quando Yomi acordou, Raizen já tinha ido embora, mas não tinha ido à toa. Enki estava morto. Mukuro tinha conseguido escapar cortando o próprio espaço ao seu redor, as brechas absorveram a maior parte do impacto, enquanto Yomi mais uma vez tinha se salvado por causa de sua barreira, infelizmente Enki não era um lutador muito defensivo, e ao que parecia havia recebido o golpe de peito aberto.

Capítulo 14 – O árduo treinamento.

Todos estavam sem palavras, Raizen havia matado seu grande amigo Enki e de quebra quase havia conseguido pegar Mukuro e Yomi também. Hiei nem falou nada, foi correndo até o Ma-kai se certificar de que Mukuro ficaria bem, Yusuke estava na Terra e fervilhava. Lá no fundo ele sabia que seu pai não seria capaz de tudo aquilo assim de graça. Raizen também estava sendo manipulado, e isso complicava tudo, como disse o próprio Yusuke:

Minha gente, vamos nos preparar que o pau vai comer.

E não deu outra, durantes os três meses de calmaria que se seguiram os integrantes do time Urameshi dedicaram-se arduamente aos treinamentos para aumentar sua força e melhorar suas técnicas, além de criar algumas novas, já que era vital surpreender o inimigo com algo de incomum, e assim treinaram.

Ao fim dos três meses, o resultado era visível em todos os quatro. Yusuke desprendia uma energia espiritual absurdamente elevada, Kuwabara, que ainda estava mais fraco do que Yusuke tinha desenvolvido sua paranormalidade a um outro nível, podendo predizer os movimentos de seus adversários baseado na distorção de suas energias. Hiei finalmente foi capaz de dominar o poder destruidor das Chamas Negras Mortais, e tinha melhorado sua agilidade em muitas vezes. Porém, de todos eles, o resultado mais impressionante se deu em Kurama, que havia conseguido dominar a personalidade da raposa Youko, e era capaz de mudar de Suuichi para Youko em menos de um segundo e voltar a ser humano na mesma velocidade, tornando todos os seus ataques muito mais velozes, e devastadores. Kurama, que apesar de não gostar muito de sua personalidade Youkai, aprendeu também que seu corpo de raposa continha algo muito incomum à maioria dos Youkais, um sexto sentido, capaz de integrar todas as suas sensações em um único instinto de combate, dando enorme precisão às suas técnicas, tanto de curta quanto de longa distância. A essa habilidade deu o nome de Crucial Point.

Capítulo 15: Kurama Youko em ação

Kurama havia voltado para sua casa após o lendário treinamento, e agora estava muito preocupado com a faculdade, afinal tinha cabulado uma série delas em prol do treino, e agora estava com sérios problemas em cálculos avançados... "vai ser uma longa noite" pensou calmamente.

Estava estudando calmamente quando sentiu cheiro de sangue no ar, a raposa Youko já se colocava de prontidão, sentia também outro cheiro, um cheiro ainda mais familiar, o cheiro daquele metal era inconfundível... Shigure.

Teve tempo apenas de sair rapidamente pela janela e ganhar os céus com um salto, enquanto a espada circular de Shigure zunia, passando rente a seu ombro. De súbito sacou seu Rose Whip e atacou. Shigure desviou-se com facilidade, estava mais forte.

Kurama pousou e sentiu o poder que emanava de Shigure, o mesmo que emanava de Sensui. Aquela maldita criatura tinha se apoderado de mais um, e com o Shigure o buraco era mais embaixo, como Kurama bem lembrava de sua última luta.

Liberte-se Shigure, onde está seu orgulho de espadachim?

Ku-kurama, lute comigo, murmurou um Shigure quase completamente dominado.

Uma terceira voz entrou no assunto:

A grande raposa Kurama Youko,veremos se é assim tão forte.

Kurama não falou mais nada, partiu para cima e acertou um violento soco bem no estômago de Shigure, esse completamente aturdido, não tinha conseguido visualizar o golpe, e por um momento tinha sentido um tipo de energia diferente. Lançou seu furacão da espada circular, e, para seu espanto, Kurama pulou dentro e seguiu a corrente como se estivesse montando um cavalo. Shigure não entendia o que estava acontecendo, tinha tornado a sentir aquela outra energia, segundos depois o rose whip de kurama cortou o tornado em dois, amarrando a lâmina de Shigure.

A voz estava um pouco preocupada quando perguntou:

Como fez isso? Como soube onde cortar?

Kurama respondeu com voz gélida:

Simples, eu farejei a energia.

O inimigo não entendia aquilo, mesmo já tendo sido um Youkai, Kurama não poderia ter faro tão apurado, isso só seria possível se a raposa Youko estivesse no controle. O que o inimigo não sabia é que Kurama estava utilizando os poderes de Youko passivamente, e por milésimos de segundo trocava de forma, acelerando seus movimentos e aumentando sua força. Seja lá como fosse, Shigure não estava conseguindo segurar a energia que agora fluía em suas veias, lançou um furacão de energia com tudo, Kurama dessa vez foi obrigado a desviar, escapando pelo lado direito e atirando uma semente no chão; ela lhe seria útil mais tarde.

A energia de Shigure havia triplicado, e ele agora atacava Kurama cegamente, mas a raposa conduzia a luta com maestria, sempre escapando dos golpes de Shigure, e revidando com o rose whip, acertando o corpo do adversário na maioria das vezes.

Está na hora! Disse Kurama.

Recebendo a espada de Shigure, parou-a com as mãos e mandou-a voando para os céus. Shigure estava muito cansado, e aquela energia estava machucando mais do que ajudando no combate, era hora do tudo ou nada. Rapidamente, levantou-se, porém uma planta parecida com uma trepadeira que vinha do chão enroscou-se em seu braço, e começou a drenar sua energia rapidamente. Shigure olhou para o lado e viu que a planta também tinha amarrado Kurama, que estava absorvendo e convertendo aquela energia em Youki e se tornando absurdamente mais forte do que já era.

A raposa Youko então mostrou-se, envolvida em uma aura dourada, que estava ficando prateada. Disse com frieza:

Você que possui o corpo dos outros, eu absorvi sua energia e vou cortar seu elo com esse guerreiro, se prepare para sentir dor... CRUCIAL POINT

Kurama Youko agora via e sentia tudo de uma vez só, o turbilhão de sensações em sua mente era indescritivelmente perfeito,sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo, sabia que aquela energia estava receosa, e sabia que mataria Shigure em questão de segundos. Com um impulso, saltou alto e invocou o Rose Whip, que agora estava ainda mais verde, e mais resistente, e atacou Shigure com um golpe de chicote teatral. A rosa voou pelos ares, junto ao turbilhão de cores e sentidos, cortando a terra e mandando Shigure para o alto. Kurama Youko, que agora estava completamente prateado, como um vulto, usou suas garras em um movimento circular, cortando a energia que possuía Shigure. O chicote então deu a volta e cortou Shigure em dois com uma velocidade esplendorosa.

Suuichi voltou ao chão tranqüilamente, olhou para o corpo de Shigure se tornando pó e pensou "Consegui farejar a matriz, acho que ele não vai ficar feliz com o presente que eu deixei para ele".

Olhando para trás calmamente, voltou para sua casa, feliz com o resultado dos treinos.

Em uma outra dimensão, Raizen estava com três grandes corte no peito; as garras de Kurama Youko tinham atravessado a barreira das dimensões e o acertaram em cheio.

Agora as coisas estavam ficando preocupantes.

Capítulo 16 – Ensetsu Kokuryuhaa

Hiei havia voltado ao Ma-kai para falar com Mukuro, embora seu real objetivo fosse fazê-la perceber o quão forte estava agora, depois do treinamento supremo a que havia se submetido. Não gostava nem de lembrar a dor que sentiu quando as chamas negras começaram a se manifestar em sua máxima potência, mas felizmente agora elas estavam sob seu controle, e o dragão negro estava mais perigoso do que nunca.

Mal viu Hiei, Mukuro abriu um grande sorriso, que rapidamente desapareceu, porque ela sabia que Hiei iria ficar bravo ao ver uma demonstração de alegria da parte dela, enfim, foi falar com ele, com a voz séria, porém tendo um leve tom de felicidade.

Demorou a voltar Hiei, o que ficou fazendo?

Hiei olhou-a despreocupado e falou tranqüilamente:

Nada de especial, só uma luta contra um Sensui possuído, colheita de informações e um treinamento que me permitiu controlar as chamas negras mortais.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Mukuro não pode evitar surpresa, se Hiei era capaz de controlar àquelas chamas mortais que ela havia visto, ele deveria ter se tornado mais forte do que ela.

Hiei não pode deixar de ficar satisfeito com a cara de surpresa de Mukuro, e rapidamente olhou no bem no fundo dos olhos dela, e a beijou. Mukuro retribuiu, estava gostando do novo Hiei.

No momento que estavam se beijando, uma bola de energia rasgou os céus e atingiu Hiei bem nas costas, fazendo com que ele vergasse para a direita recobrando toda a sua força rapidamente, e saltando para o alto, com Mukuro a seu lado, procurando freneticamente o atirador. Mais duas bombas vieram rapidamente pela esquerda, Hiei as percebeu e desembainhou sua katana e cortou as duas, protegendo a si mesmo e a Mukuro, e ao olhar rapidamente com o canto dos olhos durante a virada, viu uma figura negra que no momento seguinte já não estava mais lá.

Nem pensou duas vezes, voltou à terra com Mukuro e abriu o Jagan, finalmente enxergando seu inimigo, ficou boquiaberto quando viu quem era.

Não é possível, Karasu!

Logo acima dele, Karasu pairava descansadamente, seguro de sua invisibilidade, concentrando mais algumas bombas de energia para serem lançadas. Hiei olhou de novo e abriu um grande sorriso. Saltou, aparecendo na frente de Karasu, dizendo:

Surpresa seu verme.

O que passou depois daquilo foi em um flash, Karasu arregalou seus olhos surpreendido, enquanto hiei lançou um jato flamejante em cima dele, fazendo-o ir para o chão caindo de forma dolorosa. Mukuro, que já estava a caminha para ajudar Hiei parou ao ver o olhar do espadachim, ao que parecia, Hiei queria uma luta mano a mano.

Karasu levantou-se, e olhou Hiei com uma profunda raiva, a energia dele se misturava com a mesma energia dourada que envolvera Sensui, mas Karasu tinha plena consciência de seus atos, e odiava Hiei quase tanto quanto odiava Kurama, infelizmente, Raizen tinha incumbido Shigure de exterminar Kurama. Karasu então lançou uma série interminável de bombas contra Hiei, que esquivava-se de todas com pouca dificuldade dos ataques, investindo com a katana contra Karasu em todas as oportunidades que tinha, até a hora em que cortou uma parte do peito de Karasu.

Olhando seu sangue, Karasu enlouqueceu, e conseguiu recobrar seu poder total aliando-o àquela energia mortal que rodava seu corpo, lançou mil bombas de uma vez só, atingindo Hiei em cheio com pelo menos 20 delas. Hiei caiu no campo de batalha devastado pelas bombas de Karasu, e ficou caído, não conseguindo se levantar, Karasu, muito confiante, começou a falar:

Isso é o que você merece seu Youkai de merda, por roubar o coração do meu Kurama.

Hiei ouviu aquilo com uma profunda raiva, detestava que pensassem que ele e Kurama eram mais do que amigos, mas não conseguiu levantar.

Karasu então disse:

Agora eu vou tirar de você o seu amor, aquela mulher deformada vai ser minha próxima vítima, e riu diabolicamente.

Era o que Hiei precisava, sua energia maligna ressurgiu abruptamente, calando aquela boca nojenta de Karasu.

Percebendo o perigo, Karasu tirou sua máscara, e saiu lançou mais mil bombas como se fosse uma chuva de meteoros. Hiei, que estava cego de tanta raiva, gritou alto, e uma barreira de chamas azuis escuras apareceu, bloqueando todas as bombas de uma vez só.

Hiei apenas o olhou como um demônio das trevas, e arrancou suas faixas de súbito, deixando bem a mostra o dragão negro tatuado em seus músculos. Hiei gritou para Karasu, com muito ódio.

Agora você vai morrer seu maldito, por ameaçar Mukuro e por falar aquilo sobre mim e Kurama. Nunca subestime o poder do Jagan. MORRAAAA! Ensetsu Kokuryuhaa.

O céu tinha se tornado vermelho sangue após aquelas palavras, e Karasu estava mortificado, não conseguia se mexer, vendo as chamas negras mortais fluindo através de Hiei.

O dragão negro saiu do braço de Hiei três vezes maior do que o que tinha visto Mukuro, Karasu tentou enfrentá-lo segurando-o com sua energia dourada, mas foi engolido pela besta das trevas. Tudo o que se ouvia eram os gritos agonizantes de Karasu, que tinha cada átomo de seu corpo queimado pelas chamas de Hiei.

Hiei recuperou a razão e olhou para Mukuro, nitidamente impressionada com o poder que ele tinha mostrado. Disse:

O que achou do meu poder agora?

Impressionante meu amor.

Apesar de todo o seu poder e frieza, Hiei não deixou de se surpreender com aquela fala de Mukuro. Continuaram o beijo de onde havia parado.

Capítulo 17 – Duplo problema.

Yusuke já estava ficando preocupado com os outros, nenhum deles havia chegado à casa de Keiko, e já deveriam estar lá há uma hora, depois ele que era o atrasado, por outro lado, podiam ter sido atacados, mas isso não faria sentido, afinal, por quê não teriam atacado-o também.

A campainha tocou, e Kuwabara entrou junto com Kurama, mal olhando Yusuke, Kuwabara já saiu falando, muito preocupado:

Urameshi, sente só a energia do Kurama, assustadora não?

Yusuke realmente pode constatar o que o amigo tinha falado, a energia de Shuuichi tinha aumentado de forma surpreendente. O que será que aconteceu, pensava Yusuke.

Kurama entendeu, e explicou rapidamente que aquela energia enorme era a energia que ele havia drenado de Shigure durante a luta que havia acontecido a poucas horas.

É Kurama, tua energia não é mole não, mais ainda é peixe pequeno pra mim; Yusuke falou brincalhão.

Que isso Urameshi, nem você segura o Kurama se ele soltar isso tudo de uma vez só.

Ah, cala a boca Kuwabara, só porque você é um frangote não quer dizer que todo mundo seja.

Como é que é? Repete se for homem!

Eu disse: só por q...

Yusuke não pode terminar a frase, a energia de Toguro havia aparecido muito próxima da casa de Keiko, havia também outra energia, igualmente poderosa, mas que ele não conseguia identificar.

Kurama foi que primeiro se pronunciou:

Vão vocês dois, eu ainda não estou controlando meu poder perfeitamente, serei mais útil aqui protegendo Keiko e Botan.

Falo Kurama, a gente já volta.

Yusuke e Kuwabara correram até o ponto mais forte da energia, e viram dois vultos, um bem alto e esguio, com uma musculatura aparente, o outro, um monte de músculos. Suas energias não deixavam nenhuma dúvida, eram Sensui e Toguro.

Urameshi, Kuwabara... vocês vão morrer aqui.

Yusuke e Kuwabara nem tiveram dúvidas, com um sorriso idiota no rosto, pularam para cima deles, Kuwabara foi pegar Sensui, enquanto Yusuke foi cuidar de Toguro... uma luta negra estava prestes a começar.

Capítulo 18 – Confronto

Yusuke começou rapidamente trocando socos com Toguro, enquanto Kuwabara estava se desviando das múltiplas granadas de energia que Sensui mandava, sei Leiken em mãos. Yusuke recebeu um soco de Toguro com o braço, e foi levantado pela força bruta, no ar ainda teve tempo de dizer:

Que estupidez, da última vez que a gente lutou você não era tão pato assim. Dizendo isso, deu uma cambalhota no ar e chutou a cabeça de Toguro, de cima para baixo.

Toguro, entretanto aparou o chute com o braço e estava preparando mais um soco quando foi atingido pelas granadas de Sensui, Kuwabara agora investia ferozmente contra o adversário, tentando cortá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, apesar de seus novos poderes, estava empatando com Sensui a cada movimento, assim como Yusuke e Toguro se equivaliam a cada novo ataque. Yusuke já estava nervoso com toda aquela situação, desferiu um soco perfeito bem no nariz de Toguro, atirando-o há muitos metros de distância, enquanto do outro lado, Sensui havia conseguido parar a Leiken com as mãos, e virou um chute lateral em Kuwabara, que foi arremessado para o lado esquerdo. Sensui então mirou em Yusuke e atacou, Yusuke já previa aquilo, escapou do chute frontal alto e desferiu um murro cheio de energia espiritual bem no peito de Sensui, este agüentou o golpe e continuou lutando.

Toguro havia se levantado e já corria para pegar Yusuke desprevenido quando Kuwabara o interceptou com a Leiken, disse rapidamente:

Ku...kuwabara, saia da frent...

Kuwabara não acreditava, Toguro ainda tinha um pouco de consciência, e queria matar Yusuke mesmo assim, era um absurdo. Cortou as costas de Toguro, e recebeu um violento contra ataque na perna esquerda, mas ainda assim conseguiu evitar de se machucar muito, e continuou enfrentando Toguro. Yusuke e Kuwabara agora estavam lado a lado, trocaram de oponente denovo, Yusuke lutando contra Toguro, de repente ele gritou:

Kuwabara, vamos acabar logo com eles e voltar pra casa.

Vamos nessa... , e dizendo mais baixo, espada experimental, me ajude de novo.

Yusuke esquivou do golpe de Toguro e disparou seu Leigan, um cometa de energia saiu de seus dedos, carregando Toguro pelo trajeto todo. Kuwabara evocou sua espada experimental e, rebateu a granada de Sensui com ela, o golpe ricocheteou e estourou bem na testa de Sensui, Kuwabara aproveitou a chance e investiu contra ele desferindo seu Leiken X bem no peito do inimigo, Sensui foi jogado para frente, quebrando sete paredes até parar completamente.

É, foi fácil, falou Yusuke.

Uma voz sinistra, entretanto, parecia não concordar.

Nem pensem em sair daqui, essa luta está longe de acabar.


End file.
